Demon's Awakening from Heaven's Call
by Xander Tamayori
Summary: Shindie and Rekishi are shinigami women who have graduated from the Shino academy. They do their duty for the soul society without second thoughts but when their friend commits a serious crime will their ways change? Co-written Vie. Existence for our English project.
1. Prequel

Greetings everyone! I am writing this story for my english assignment with my partner. I hope you enjoy the story. Please review so that I can make the story better for you as a reader. We have written the first 5 chapters already and I will post them soon. Also question for you all, do you know if we can upload pictures to go along with the story. Thanks!

Xander Tamayori~

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own bleach or any of its characters or plot lines. I only own my 2 OC's. **

* * *

**Choosing Day**

**(****選択の日****)**

The captains of the 13 court guard squads lined up, tenaciously watching the 6th year students at the Shino academy. They looked at the abilities in hado, bakudo, and the amount of spiritual pressure each student had. The students with the higher amounts of reiatsu were firing powerful hados at the training dummies across the room. Captain Gin Ichimaru, captain of the 3rd squad was specifically watching a short girl with black hair. Her hado were far beyond the skill of the other students since she had blasted through six practice dummies already.

"Looks like I found a good one," he says with a slight smirk on his face.

"Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws. Hadō number 33, Sōkatsui!," the girl shouted as the power rose through her body.

"Kira, what is that girl's name?," Captain Ichimaru asked his subordinate.

"I believe her name is Shindie, she has the top grades in her year in kido."

"Is that so? Well I believe I found a perfect member for our squad, wouldn't you say Kira?"

"Only if you say so sir," was Lieutenant Kira Izuru's reply.

Suddenly a loud bell signaled a short break before the next series of tests. The captains filed out of the room and left the almost shinigamis in a slight panic.

"Shindie!," came a call from one side of the room. "Good job! I told you showing of your kido skills was the best way to be noticed. The captain from the 3rd squad was pretty much watching you the entire time."

Shindie looked at her best friend with a face that combined the look of surprise and terror. She had always been a quiet person and left the attention to be held by someone else. Holding the attention of a captain for so long absolutely scared her. Not to mention that the said captain was Gin Ichimaru.

"Don't worry let's go find Rukia and Renji and see how they did," her friend said dragging her along.

They found Rukia and Renji easily because Renji was pretty much the only boy in their year with spiky red hair.

"W...wait! Stop dragging me too fast! You're going to pull my arm off. Oh hey Rukia, Renji," she stuttered.

"Hey Shindie and Rekishī! How do you think you did on the kido exam? I pretty sure I did well but definitely not as good as you Shindie," Rukia said.

"I think I did alright for a 6 year," Shindie replied with a slight blush.

"Are you kidding me Shindie? You were amazing many captains were looking your way. Though I know for sure I failed this exam I couldn't even perform a low-level kido," Rekishī said gloomily.

"Stop with your ranting, I'm definitely going to fail the swords exam next… You're probably going to beat everyone at their own game," Shindie said to her childhood friend.

"ATTENTION ALL 6 YEARS PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE SPARRING RINGS FOR THE SWORDSMANSHIP EXAM," the man on the speaker yelled to all souls not already deaf.

"Well guys this is it. Good luck," with that last statement from Renji the four friends walked to the next exam.

As they entered the sparring room for the exam, teachers directed them to the different arenas for the starting matches of the tournament. With the sound of a bell the match began. Though before long though there was a winner. She was a tall, blond swords woman with a strong personality. Her reiatsu was higher than anyone in the same grade.

That person was Rekishī. She was clothed in the pale blue male uniform that defied the rules of the academy, though she really didn't care right now. For the only thing on her mind was the piercing stare she received from the 11th squad captain Zaraki Kenpachi. Usually that glare was used by her teachers to say 'back down' but she knew better. She had heard that Captain Kenpachi always looked for the best sword fighters and people with high physical strength. Thats exactly what she had. In order to get into his squad she did the thing she thought was best. She stared right back at Kenpachi with the same stone cold glare.

Later that day all the students were lined up while the captains did a final check of their lists. When everything was ready the captains called names off the list they held. Renji went to squad 6 under Captain Byakuya kuchiki. Shindie was offered a place on squad 3 under Captain Gin Ichimaru. Captain Kenpachi Zaraki called Rekishī to join squad 11 and finally Rukia was placed under Captain Jushiro Ukitake of the 13th squad.

"Rekishī, promise that we will still stay in touch," Shindie said as a farewell to her friend.

"Don't worry our squads aren't too far away from each other so we will speak still.

Though Renji you'd better not go crazy wild because I will come and whack some sense into that empty head of yours," Rekishī joked lightly.

"Yeah, yeah don't worry. Besides I think Captain Kuchiki will keep me on my toes. That guy never lets loose," Renji replied. Rukia just laughed along.

As the Captains started to depart the four friends said their last good-byes and went their separate ways.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-**

**I don't own bleach or its characters. Just my 2 OC's**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a particularly calm day throughout the soul society. The sun was shining and there was a slight breeze blowing through the streets. Five years had passed since the four friends left the academy. Shindie had a lieutenant's meeting to attend with the other second seats of the 13 court guard squads. She let out a loud sigh as she hurried down the empty street.

"Why can't they have the meeting closer to the 3rd squads headquarter? They know how busy I am with all the ryoka breaking in. Even captain Ichimaru went after them."

Six ryoka had made their way into Soul Society. They are here to rescue a prisoner from the punishment of death. The crimes that prisoner committed were the worst crime that was ever in soul society. The prisoner transferred her powers to a human in the Living World. This caused the human to become a shinigami.

"Why did Rukia go to the human world…? I know she never really wanted to do it anyway. I'm glad that I turned down the offer when I had the chance," Shindie said to herself.

Just as Shindie put that thought in, a strong gust of wind blew past with loud shouts in its wake.

"YACHIRU! STOP PULLING MY HAIR!"

Of course the shouting came from the one and only 3rd seat of squad 11 － Rekishī. What was the reason for all the yelling? It was the small pink haired girl sitting right on Rekishī's head. She would be Yachiru Kusajishi the lieutenant of squad 11.

"Faster Lex-Lex, I'm going to be late!" Yachiru exclaimed.

"Ya know I'm not a horse, lieutenant…" Rekishī yelled back.

The two turned a corner and left a face palmed Shindie behind. She looked up and then realised she too was going to be late if she didn't hurry toward the first squads headquarters, which was were the meeting was to be held.

A few minutes later Shindie arrived in the meeting room. To her surprise, she was just on time for the start of the meeting. Yachiru was already sitting in her seat, chewing on a piece of wakame she had stolen from Byakuya's mansion. Though Rekishī now was nowhere to be found.

"So let the meeting begin," The head Lieutenant Okikiba said calmly. "I believe that all of you here should have heard about the ryokas storm in the soul society has triggered doubt about the judgement towards unprecedented crimes."

"What of the prisoner, Rukia? Is she truly being sentenced to death?" Shindie spoke up for her old friend from the academy days.

"Yes. She is being held in Senzaikyu and her scheduled execution date is 3 days from now at Sōkyoku Hill." Okikiba sighed, while looking down at a stack of documents. "It is unmistakable that she defied one of the most important rules of a shinigami."

Not far away from the lieutenant's meeting place, the captains of each squad were also having a meeting.

"3rd Squad captain, Ichimaru Gin," the head captain said with his frail voice as Ichimaru walked in the conference hall with his usual smile on his face.

"What's all this?" Ichimaru asked, already knowing what the answers would be. He went face to face with the ryoka, and knocked them out of seireitei instead of finishing them off. "I suddenly get called in and come to find such a big ol' hoot'nanny… The captains who run soul society all gathered here just for the lil' old me?"

"Stop fooling around. I heard you went off on your own to play with some ryoka. Not the mention that you failed to finish them off. What on earth is wrong with you?" Obviously, Captain Zaraki was mad. Being the leader for a fighting squad, he wanted to be the first one to meet the ryoka. He believed that the only person that could defeat him is himself.

"Well, I was sure that they were dead, I guess my intuition got dull..." Ichimaru smiled, while scratching his head. Ichimaru always smiles. He smiles so much that no one can see his real emotions. According to most shinigami, he was like a white snake with a slithering tongue.

"Hahaha, cut the act." Captain Kurotsuchi laughed. Theres no way that someone of the captain class wouldn't be able to sense if an opponent's pulse disappeared. Captains became captains for a reason.

"There we go again," Captain Hitsugaya complained, "another stupid fight between stupid old guys." Hitsugaya Toushirou was the youngest captain of soul society, a genius that graduated from the Shino academy in only one year. He frowned and looked away.

"That's not nice, it's like you're sayin' that I let 'em go on purpose," Ichimaru replied.

"That IS what I'm saying," Kurotsuchi retorted. Kurotsuchi Mayuri was a captain of the 12th squad. He was in charge of technology and development of soul society.

"Shut-up, Kurotsuchi!" Kenpachi was getting annoyed, "do you want me to kill you?" Obviously, Kenpachi couldn't stand anyone interrupting his talk with someone else.

"How absurd." "My, oh my, so hot-blooded." Were two reactions that came from Soi Fon and Kyoraku. Soi Fon was in charge of the second squad, the Stealth Ops of soul society. On the other hand, Kyoraku Shunsui was in charge of the 8th division.

"Stop that! How shameful!" the head captain's patience finally reached it's limit. He hated it when the captains doesn't cooperate. "But I supposed that exchange explained the reason you've been called here. Ichimaru, your independent actions, and letting the targets escape, how about it? Do you have any explanations?"

"I do not," Ichimaru simply said. He knew that saying more would get him into more trouble.

"What?"

"I got no explanation. It was my absent-minded mistake." Ichimaru smiled again and scratched his head. "I have no excuse."

The head captain knew that Ichimaru was not going to say thing more. Staying here with all the other captain was just a waste of time. Everyone else had better things to do. Therefore, head captain Yamamoto called the end to the meeting.

"Wait, Ichimaru." Aizen said while walking out the hall. "It seems the alarm sounds quite convenient these days." Aizen Sousuke was the captain of the 5th division. He is admired by a lot of students in the Shino Academy due to his warm personality and handsome looks.

"I ain't quite sure I understand," Ichimaru smiled mysteriously, "what you're trying to say."

The next morning a scream was heard and the corpse of Aizen Sosuke hung right in front of the 5th division headquarters.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-**

**I don't own bleach or any of its characters, Only my 2 OC's.**

* * *

All shinigami in the area rushed to the spot and saw Momo Hinamori in shock. They followed her gaze to a body hung high above the ground that created trails of red down the pure white walls of the headquarters.

The air in Seireitei froze. This is the first time that a captain has ever been killed like this. A small pond of blood begun to form under Aizen Sosuke's corpse. Soon, Unohana Retsu came, leading her team. They took the corpse off the wall, and carried it away.

"N-no… This can't be true! Captain Aizen!" Hinamori yelled.

It didn't take long before everyone knew about this - Captain of the 5th squad, Aizen Sosuke, died. Cause of death: Unknown. This was a hard truth for everyone in gotei 13, especially the lieutenant and the members of the 5th squad.

Hinamori quietly returned to the headquarters. She knocked the door of her captain's study room. Obviously, no one responded.

"I'm going in," she gently pushed the door, and walked in.

Her beloved captain, Aizen Sousuke, was standing right in front of his desk.

"Hello Hinamori, how have you been?" Aizen said, while placing his hand on his table.

"C-captain," before Hinamori could finish her sentence, Aizen drew out his sword.

Hinamori was surprised, but if someone was disguising his beloved captain, she drew out her sword too. Aizen immediately attacked her in front.

Hinamori was too scared to do a counter-attack. She held her sword so tightly in her hands that blood oozed out of her hands. A lieutenant would get in serious trouble for attacking a captain. Aizen knocked her out without hesitation, after that, he threw her lying in the back of the 5th squad headquarters.

"That little…" Captain Hitsugaya started, noticing Hinamori on the ground. He picked up on the reiatsu belonging to said captain and followed it with a murderous look on his face.

"Aizen wasn't enough for you was he, Gin Ichimaru? You had to make Hinamori suffer too."

"Well now, whatever are you talkin' 'bout?" Was Ichimaru's reply.

"I thought I told you…"Captain Hitsugaya said threateningly,"if you made Hinamori spill blood, I'd kill you!"

Captain Hitsugaya's spiritual pressure rose dramatically, creating a white glow to form around him. His hand gripped his zanpakuto ready to strike Ichimaru at any moment.

"That ain't good, if you pull yo' sword on me in a place like this, I'll just have to stop ya, won't I?" Ichimaru said with a slight smirk. His own spiritual pressure rose and a purple tint formed around him.

The two captains were sending each other death stares and squaring off. Just when they were going to pounce Shindie came up behind her captain to stop them.

"Stay back Shindie. Ya don't want to die yet do ya?" With those word Shindie knew her captain was serious. Her eyes got wide and she slowly moved away from the fight.

"Just moving away won't be enough Shindie. Just disappear. Even when you can't see us any more keep running and don't stop," Hitsugaya continued, "I'm not sure if I will kill you unintentionally."

As he said that he raised his sword and used his shunpo to jump above Ichimaru. The attack had all of his weight behind it. Ichimaru dodged just at the last second to the side. The attack caused a large crater and a shockwave that was felt for miles. Hitsugaya got up and thrusted his sword towards Ichimaru with all his force. He did this again and again though every time Ichimaru continued to dodge each and every one of his attacks.

Ichimaru charged at Hitsugaya with mocked force and their swords collided. Ichimaru twisted the tip just so that he could strike at Hitsugaya but he jumped up into the air making Ichimaru's sword only connect with the wooden platform they stood on.

"Well now, I see why they call ya a protegé but can you handle being cornered?" Ichimaru's sword moved so fast that it looked as if it was everywhere at once. He struck with precision that would even rival the head captain. He moved so fast that Hitsugaya was even having trouble keeping up. Though Hitsugaya countered the attacks by using his the back of his zanpakuto, Hyorinmaru. It was his usual sword but a chain appeared at the end. The chain wrapped around Ichimaru's sword making the attacks stop.

"Rain over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!" Hitsugaya moved his sword in a swirl motion and created ice at the end of the tip. The ice formed into a long dragon that was attached to his sword which he used to hit Ichimaru. The sky changed and rained frozen raindrops.

Again ichimaru barely managed to dodge the attack with his sword in front of him. What he didn't realize though has that Hitsugaya's chain wrapped around his arm freezing it as well.

"This is over, Ichimaru Gin," Hitsugaya said with distaste for the man in front of him.

Ichimaru only smirked and said,"Shoot to death, Shinsou." From the inside of his coat a sword extended towards Hitsugaya. It almost hit him in the eye but instead Hitsugaya moved his sword at just the right time so that it reflected Ichimaru's.

"Sure ya want to dodge that?" Ichimaru said in a casual tone. "That girl's gonna die."

Hitsugaya followed the path too late to realize Hinamori was right in harm's way. He wasn't going to make it all the way there. He panicked and waited for the ear-piercing scream that was to come. Though it never came. He looked up and saw Matsumoto's sword drawn and standing right in front of Hinamori blocking Ichimaru's sword from hitting its mark.

"I'm sorry Captain Hitsugaya, I know you told me to leave but I felt your spiritual pressure increase," she said. "Captain Ichimaru please lower your sword. If you don't, I shall be your opponent from now on."

His sword retracted and sheathed. He then proceeded to turn around and walk away from them. He then used shunpo to escape into the night.


	4. Chapter 3

Thank you guys so much for reading our story. Also a big thanks to Hylla for reviewing and answering our questions. Also my awesome writing partner, Vie. Existence, has just finished drawing the cover. I will put it up soon.

**-Rekishi! Come over here and do the disclaimer...**

**-I don't wanna!**

**-Do I need to go get Shindie?**

**-Ugh... Xander doesn't own bleach or its characters, just me and Shindie. Wait doesn't that make us slaves!? **

**-Yes. Listen to your master!**

* * *

The next morning all the action boiled down. Gin Ichimaru was still missing and Aizen's body had been analyzed. According to Unohana, the corpse was a fake. Rukia Kuchiki's execution date was just 2 days away. That wasn't the worst though. The ryoka had split up and were taking down many of the shinigami that were sent to fight them. The captains of the seireitei were getting stressed and worried that by the time the execution takes place they would have no more people to insure that it is done.

"Orders from the head captain sir!" a man informed Kenpachi. He took the document from the messenger and threw it to Yachiru.

"Take this and make sure it gets done. I'm going to find someone to spar in the dojo," he said to her. He walked out and left passing Rekishī who had returned from training herself.

"Lex-Lex, the head captain said for you to go guard one of the entry ways. You may end up fight one of the ryoka!" Yachiru said with glee. Rekishī almost automatically leapt up and ran out the door.

"Thanks Yachiru! I will see you after I beat them and thank the head captain for me too!" and with that she was out of sight.

When she reached the entry point she drew her katana and waited for any signs of movement. Only five minutes later did she hear the loud pant of someone running hard and fast. When she was able to finally see them saw the person was one of the ryoka. He was tall teenaged boy with short orange hair and he had a huge zanpakuto strapped to his back.

"Hey you!" Rekishī called, "I have orders to keep you from going any further. We can do this the easy way or the fun way. Your choice."

The boy looked up from his focused run to see a blonde girl with her hands on her hips. She was average height and didn't look strong enough to be an actual match for him.

"No way. I am just trying to get by and save Rukia so move out of the way!" the boy replied.

"Well I guess that means I get to have some fun if you aren't handing yourself in. Though you may want to know who your opponent is… The name's Rekishī. Who are you?" Rekishī questioned the boy.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. I don't want to fight you, just leave before you get hurt ok?" Hitting a girl wasn't one of things on Ichigo's to-do-list.

Rekishī growled at his response. She unsheathed her sword and took a battle stance. Her spiritual pressure rose dramatically and she started to walk forward.

"You know, you shouldn't judge a book by its cover!" she said threateningly. "Lets see what you can do with that big sword of yours~!"

His face turned to one of annoyance and he grabbed his sword and held it in front of him in a sloppy fashion. Rekishī only laughed and lunged forward hitting him right in the face with the blunt side of her katana.

"You're going to have to do better than that Mr. Kurosaki. Or else, you're going to die before you even see Rukia again," she said in a falsely sweet voice.

Ichigo realized she was only playing with him. That was something he really didn't have time for. He didn't even know where Rukia was. He raised his sword and forced it back down releasing a white streak of reiatsu. The reiatsu reached where Rekishī was standing. She only jumped out of the way with ease. She then pushed off the ground with her feet. The shear force she used to do this left a small crater in the ground. She flew forward angling her sword so that she would hit his neck though he quickly brought his sword up to block the attack just in time.

Ichigo got serious with the fight now that he knew the strength of the girl in front of him. She would not go easy on him. He looked again and saw that she hadn't even released her zanpaktou.

Ichigo started to remember his training with Zangetsu, his zanpakuto spirit. He moved his sword in more calculated movements and focused all his energy on speed and strength. He fought with the same strength Rekishī was if not a little more. She was having to stay on defence more than earlier. Ichigo gathered all his energy and rose his sword high. That one strike was enough to send Rekishī back a few meters.

Rekishī felt a warm trickle of blood flowing down her cheek and red started to seep into the corners of her vision. Ichigo was using his emotion to power himself to fight. She knew what she needed to do.

"Hajimaru, Akuma no Mezame!" and within seconds her whole body was engulfed in dark blue and black flames. When she reappeared her normal sword was no longer there but in its place was a large double-sided black scythe.

Ichigo could tell her shikai was powerful. The reiatsu in the air got really dense and it was hard to even breath. Rekishī's zanpakuto, which was named Demon's Awakening, had transformed into a weapon that he had never seen before. Suddenly there was a sharp pain on his back and he collapsed forward.

He moved used his hand to feel his back and pulled it back seeing the color red. He looked back up to where she was standing but she was no longer there. He felt another sharp excruciating pain this time on his chest. Whatever hit him sent him flying back into one of the walls nearby. When he opened his closed eyes he say Rekishī standing right in front of him.

"It's over. You have lost Kurosaki, I guess you will never reach Rukia in the end," she told him and ready to give the final blow.

Though she never got far enough to strike him. Another shinigami had blocked the blow from hitting him. Although Ichigo was grateful, he was also curious about how just that one shinigami woman was able to stop Rekishī.

"Shindie, get out of the way! I am here with orders to stop and kill the ryoka. If you interfere, then I will not be hesitated to kill even if my opponent is you" Rekishī almost pleaded to the other women, Shindie, which surprised Ichigo greatly.

"No have you already forgotten the academy Rekishī? You promised we would all stay together! Don't abandon Rukia just because of one mistake. What you're doing now is not going to help!" Shindie yelled at her.

The look that was shared between both of the women were ones of hurt and anger. Rekishī didn't want to go against the orders of the soul society which was also her home but, she also was missing her friend and didn't truly didn't wish for her to die. But Rekishī knew that she had to choose among the only two choices she had.

Shindie jumped a few steps back and stood on the roof behind Rekishī.

"Utau, Tengoku no Yobikake!" she released her zanpakuto. After the white reiatsu clouds disappeared, Shindie was holding a big harp. The harp was almost as tall as Ichigo.

Sounds of music begin to flow in the ear and in both Rekishī's and Ichigo's ears. Surprisingly, Ichigo's wound began to heal . He was able to get up and feel no pain at all. Though then he heard another sound. It sounded like a scream of death. He moved out of the way but he saw that Shindie was not sending the sound wave in his direction but towards Rekishī. She started to scream and eventually passed out in pain.

Ichigo knew he won but he had only done so because Shindie interfered with the fight. Even though he really didn't want to just leave Rekishī on the ground but he still had to find Rukia. He quickly put his sword away and ran as fast as he could leaving Rekishī and Shindie behind.


	5. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! Thanks for sticking with me and reading. This story is due soon and I would like to ask you reader a question. Would you be willing to just say what you like and what you think could be better in the reviews? That would be awesome. It doesn't have to be too much just a quick little response would be really helpful. Also you may see that there are two Demon's Awakening from Heaven's Call. This is because my writing partner is uploading this as well.

**Disclaimer:**

**-Shindie it's your turn. **

**-Ok, Xander doesn't own bleach or its characters.**

**-Thanks for not arguing unlike some people *cough Rekishi *cough...**

* * *

Few minutes later, Rekishī woke up. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!? YOU KNOW YOU COULD AT LEAST WARN SOMEONE BEFORE YOU KNOCK THEM OUT!"

Shindie was in the 3rd company's headquarters listening to the angry rant Rekishī was having.

"I even lost the fight BECAUSE OF YOU! Sure you know I want to save Rukia it's just that…" Rekishī found it hard to continue speaking. The soul society was her home but its strict ways were sometimes hard to follow. Shindie comforted her knowing what she was going though. It was true, the soul society was strict and thought that their way was the only and best way to do things. Thats probably why the ryoka were breaking in.

That must also be why Gin Ichimaru told Shindie what he did the other night.

*_Flash Back…_

"_Shindie__, ya know Captain Aizen is up to no good and that he really isn't dead, right?" Ichimaru looked at __Shindie __and walked forward. They had just finished most of the never-ending pile of paperwork. _

"_I… I don't know what you mean sir." she replied. _

"_The body they found of him was fake. Did you know that?" Shindie nodded her head indicating a yes. "I also heard that he has been hiding in the shadows. Though I think he is waiting for something not trying to get away. Don't you?"_

_She looked up at him with surprised understanding. It did seem odd that he would have to go so far to fake his own death just to get away and retire from the soul society. Maybe he really was planning something. Then she realized that they were trying to finish the paperwork for the head-captain. That was an activity that they would never done otherwise. _

"_You mean to follow him." __Shindie __said it more as a statement that a question. just then it all made sense, completing work, having this conversation and even yesterday Ichimaru had been seen getting a new set of clothing. _

"_Well the head would never let me leave so I may or may not go as a double agent of course. Someone has to make sure Aizen don't do anything he will regret." Ichimaru responded. _

"_Let me go with you!" she pleaded. Though instead of answering he just walked out of the room and bid her a good night. _

_*End Flashback…_

"Hello! Earth to Shindie!,"

Shindie snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her friend who seemed to be as if she had the best idea in the world. Her eyes were wide with resolve.

"What problem did you just solve genius?" She gave Rekishī a look of slight amusement.

"I am going to join Ichigo and the other ryoka to help save Rukia!" Shindie's expression quickly darkened with that statement. There was no way the soul society would ever allow a member go against their views. "I know what you are thinking but I have to do it. I can't sit around anymore knowing that my friend is going to be killed for crimes that hardly even matter. Don't worry though I will keep my identity hidden while I am with them."

"If you think that is right then I do not wish to stop you. I trust you and I hope you trust me too." Shindie said not really wanting to give anything of her own plans. She had her own plans to follow. Aizen was smart and so was the soul society. They would both probably run into a lot of trouble from both sides but the planned outcomes were something that they both needed to do.

"I will see you later Shindie! I'm going to go find a decent cloak and some new clothes, after that I will probably be hunting down the ryoka. Cover for me while I'm gone!" Rekishī yelled to Shindie as she stood up. Rekishi then left the third company's headquarters and headed to the market street that she knew would sell good clothing and shoes.

"Can I help you find anything ma'am?" The shopkeeper asked. Rekishī thought for a moment. She really liked the colors green and black. Plus, she really didn't like the long dress robes that the soul society required.

"Do you have any black pants and dark green shirts?" Rekishī called to the keeper. "Oh and a cloak as well if you have one." The shop owner went to one shelf and got down the requested items. Rekishī then paid the owner for the clothes and left the store.

Changing into her new clothes Rekishī pulled up her hood and went to the spot at the wall where she had the fight with Ichigo. Using her reiatsu she reached out to find Ichigo's reiatsu.

"Haha found you!" Rekishī shouted and quickly followed the trail.


End file.
